toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Ladybug
"Oh, look at this sunset... Isn't it so beautiful and romantic?" —'Mrs. Ladybug', various episodes Mrs. Ladybug is the female half of the ladybug couple, her husband being Mr. Ladybug. The two love each other dearly, so whenever one is kidnapped the other will join the rescue squad to go help save them. History ''Toy Island'' Mrs. Ladybug debuted in the first episode of Season 3. Her introduction is not explained, so it can be assumed that she came to the Island sometime after Season 2 ended and before Season 3 started. In most episodes, she is seen looking out at some beautiful scene, like a rainbow or sunset, with her husband. The two nuzzle and kiss each other and usually remark on the scene. However, when the Triple M Crew attacks the Island, it is most common for both of them to get kidnapped. In the episode "Lovers Kidnapped!", she is captured by the Triple M Crew alongside Ostreena, though by the next episode they are rescued by their husbands. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour she and her husband are some of the first characters kidnapped. There are two occasions where Mrs. Ladybug is forced to join the rescue squad in order to save the more able-bodied members of the Toy Island Crew. After Cuckoo and Ostreena argue with each other, she and her husband help them mend their relationship. Later, she and the other females are forced to rescue all of the other characters, even those of the Triple M Crew, after the Napoleonic Forces capture them all. In Season 4, she continues with the same role as Season 3, except in some episodes the camera does not focus on her once and there are less kidnappings in general. Mrs. Ladybug gets kidnapped in the episode "Lovers Captured" alongside the other lovers, but luckily they escape thanks to the power of love. Their love is so strong that they are able to escape even before the rescue squad shows up. Mrs. Ladybug reappears in Season 5 where she and her husband open up the Ladybug Lounge, a musical café, in the main plaza. She is the one who prepares and sells the food. She later appears in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" where she and the other female characters enjoy a night out in the plaza. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Mrs. Ladybug appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! with a smaller role than in other seasons. Not only does she have almost no dialogue, but she is also never involved with the main action of the episode. ''Curtis Ball'' series Mrs. Ladybug makes up one playable character with her husband in Curtis Ball Tournament ''known as '''Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug', although they must be unlocked first. They are a default member of Team Quack and are a Tricky type character, meaning they have an arsenal of trick moves to fake out the opponents. They have exceptional Dodge and Recovery, but they lack in Attack, Defense, and Reach. Their special abilities are noted as being superb as well. Their special ability is Love Connection, where they use their love connection to pass the ball to each other for thirty seconds with a 100% success rate. Their friend ability is Triple Threat, where they use a friendship connection to pass the ball amongst themselves and a friend for thirty seconds, although the passes only have a 90% success rate. Mrs. Ladybug returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as the unlockable Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They can be unlocked by clearing both Cuckoo's and Ostreena's request. Classified as a Nimble type player, they excel in Skill, Dodge, Jump, Trick, and Trounce while having poor Water Speed, Power, Reach, Air Time, and Stability. They also provide a minute Heal effect thanks to their lounge music. For their campaign condition, they strive to become Curtis Ball stars by taking on the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Mrs. Ladybug appears as a minigame host alongside her husband in ''Toy Island Party! They are in charge of minigames involving cooperation. ''Friends' Racing'' Mrs. Ladybug appears in Friends' Racing as half of the unlockable player character Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. Together they are a lightweight character, and thus drive in smaller karts. They give a small acceleration bonus and are unlocked by clearing the Snake Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Romantic River, which is based off of the stereotypical rivers where two lovers can be seen spending the night. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mrs. Ladybug appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Cuckoo Flyers. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mrs. Ladybug can be summoned from a Friend Box as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures alongside her husband. Upon doing so, the two can carry the player across gaps and can use their microphones to daze enemies. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Mrs. Ladybugs appear as part of the unlockable player character Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug 'in ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the real Mrs. Ladybug, Yarn Mrs. Ladybugs are woolen and visibly knitted, and they have buttons for eyes. Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug have high movement speed but low stamina. Their weapon of choice is the '''Love Stereo, a heart-shaped stereo set. When they sing into their mics, their voices are amplified forwards in two conical figurations. Their secondary attack shifts the stereo into a surround sound format, amplifying their voices outwards in a circle instead. The Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases their stamina and the speed at which they use their attacks for 30 seconds. Their special costume outfits Mrs. Ladybug in a floral-print dress with a pearl necklace and floppy straw hat, while Mr. Ladybug wears a striped shirt, ascot, and sailor's hat. ''Toy Island Tennis Together with her husband, she appears as the participant Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug in Toy Island Tennis as part of DLC Pack 3. Their default partner is Dandelion. They are classified as a Defense player, boasting good speed, technique, and reach but abysmal power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Mrs. Ladybug appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as part of the Defense type combined character Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They are playable only in soccer and volleyball. They also boast the highest control in the game at the cost of below-average speed, power, and finesse. As a computer participant, they play as a Strategist, aiding in competitive manoeuvres only when needed. Mrs. Ladybug can be seen spectating on Sky Garden and Dino Stadium. Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug share a player card of gold rarity. Character Mrs. Ladybug loves and cares for her husband deeply. They are almost inseparable, and the only times they are not together out of their own free will is when they are with their other friends, such as when she is having a tea party with others like Ostreena, Queen Quack, or Coela. As well, whenever Mr. Ladybug is kidnapped, she joins the rescue squad to have first-hand part in his rescue. On a side note, Mrs. Ladybug is a champion alto, and she has won trophies and world recognition for her singing. She met her husband at a singing festival this way. Appearance Mrs. Ladybug has a black head and body. Her wing plates are red and have black hearts on them. Trivia *The official soundtrack credits some songs as having been sung by her and her husband, but obviously that's not possible. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters